


Purpose

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Littlewood (Video Games)
Genre: Cute boys, M/M, What do you do when your whole life was fighting monsters that don't exist anymore?, Wompers are the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: Terric is contemplating his purpose now that Solemn is no longer in danger and Dalton decides to help him out
Relationships: Terric/Dalton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> I am pretty obsessed with this game and I shipped these two from the moment Terric appeared.

The big rock at the north edge of the lake was a good place to sit and think. Terric had found a little groove at the top which made a perfect natural seat and he often liked to bring his lunch and eat up there, watching the rest of the town go about their day. It made him smile when Zana would try to catch fish for the Hero, she was surprisingly adept at it. Today though his thoughts were clouded over. It had been months since the Dark Wizard was defeated and the monsters had been trapped in the Tarrot cards. He continued to patrol the village for safety but as the days went on he knew his particular talents and his whole career were now, well, unneeded. He’d wanted to be a Knight of Solemn since he could remember and oh how he loved it. Protecting his people! Slaying monsters! He was so proud of all of it, but now he was redundant.

He was lost in thought so he didn’t hear anyone approaching until they called out to him from the bottom of the rock.

“Hi Terric!,” came Dalton’s voice, always so happy, “Want a slimeapple?”

Terric looked down to see him holding one up and smiling his usual big smile.

He gave a small smile back, “I’m ok thank you, Sir Dalton. I am spending some time in contemplation.”

“Oh,” Dalton replied happily. “I think I’ll join you!”

Before Terric had a chance to reply Dalton was already scrambling up the rock to sit beside him.

“Huh, it’s kinda uncomfortable up here,” he said, shifting himself around and trying to find somewhere decent to sit.

Terric shifted over, “Here, we can share this little dip,” he said.

“Oh that’s much better!” Dalton replied, beaming. “So, how does this contemplation thing work?”

“You sit in quiet thought, looking out over the land and placing your feelings together.”

“Huh. Sounds good,” Dalton said, settling himself. “.........Hmm hmm hmm,” *Crunch*, “Hmmmm hm hmmm.”

Terric looked back at Dalton, he was wiggling from side to side in place, humming to himself and eating a slimeapple.

“Hmmmm hmm hmmmm… oh! Sorry!” Dalton smiled goofily at him, “I’m trying to be quiet!”

Terrific smiled again, this time genuinely, “Perhaps quiet contemplation is not your strong point, Sir Dalton.”

“I think you might be right,” he laughed in reply. “What were you contemplating about?”

Terric sighed, “My purpose here. I was once a Knight protecting the continent from monsters! But now all the monsters are gone. I am, of course, delighted that people are safe again! I just never had a plan for what I might do if that happened. I am trying to figure it out.”

“Oh,” Dalton said, the smile turning to a look of thought, “Yeah I understand. I spent years adventuring with Willow and *The Hero Of Solemn*. I’m glad the Dark Wizard was defeated and the world isn’t in danger anymore, but sometimes I miss it too.”

They both sat quietly for a while, Dalton finishing his slimeapple and the two of them looking out over the village.

“Oh I’ve had an idea!” Dalton suddenly exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and then starting to climb down the rock.

“Where are you going Sir Dalton?” Terric called after him.

“You’ll see!” came the reply, “I’ll come get you from your house in the morning! Make sure you’ve got your armour and weapon!”

He watched Dalton run off and wondered what he had just got himself into.

Terric was just putting on his sword belt when a series of rapid knocks came on his door, he could tell immediately that it was his hyperactive friend. He opened the door to find Dalton standing there with his own sword held in one hand and a leather jerkin on.

“Sir Dalton, good to see you!” he exclaimed.

“You ready to help protect Solemn?” Dalton replied excitedly.

“Of course!”

Dalton led him to the balloon platform and advised the controller that they wanted to go to the dust mines. Before long they were in the air, land on the horizon.

“What has happened at the dust mines?” Terric asked, steeling himself in case a monster had rampaged through like they used to.

“Ash was telling me about the mines and about these monsters called wompers,” Dalton told him. “He says they just roam about the dust mines and they can really hurt people, even bite their heads off!” He gasped for effect. “Normally there’s only a few at a time but apparently Toad has been in contact to say there’s been a huge boom in their numbers and the mines are too dangerous right now so I thought we could go and help!”

“That sounds like a noble quest!” Terric was smiling with the knowledge that his skills were still useful. He was looking forward to fighting side by side with Dalton. They had sparred enough that he knew he was a very skilled swordsman, and he’s also helped take down the Dark Wizard so he was clearly very experienced in combat. This was going to be a great day.

They piled back into the balloon at the end of the day, covered in dust and grime and sweat, feeling worn out to their very bones, laughing deeply. Terric didn’t even mind that the only food Dalton had packed were slimeapples, they were too busy helping to clear out the mines to worry about stopping for lunch. He felt refreshed, with a new understanding within himself that he would always be available to help if needed, even if it was few and far between compared to how it used to be. The sense of contentment was exactly what he’d been searching for, and he was so touched that Dalton had thought of this to cheer him up.

“That was a fantastic day,” he said as they both sat against the side of the balloon’s basket, still breathing slightly heavily from all of the exertion. “Thank you again, Sir Dalton, for thinking of me.”

“Hey it’s no problem,” Dalton replied, “I think about you all the time anyway.”

Terric turned his head and saw Dalton’s eyes widen as he realised what he’d said. His cheeks flushed pink, noticeable even under all the dust and dirt.

“I must confess,” he said nervously, “I do think about you a lot as well.”

“Yeah?” Dalton looked at him.

“Yes,” he replied, and he placed his hand beside his.

He felt a rush of butterflies as Dalton slowly slipped his hand into his, and they sat quietly and happily watching the sunset as they flew back towards Littlewood.


End file.
